Grunt's Nightmare
by xOwleX
Summary: Kaidan and Shepard were sleeping soundly like every other night whenever they are awoken by an old friend with a problem. It turns out that Grunt turns into a big baby whenever he has a nightmare. MShenko.


Hey everyone! I'm back! And with my very first MShenko fic! I am obsessed with MShenko and Grunt is my baby!

Anyway, I know that I will probably get some fire for not updating my CloudxLeon stories, but trust me. I have the ideas written on word, I just need to actually get myself writing the chapters.

Anywho! I really hope that you guys enjoy this cute little fic!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not nor will I ever own Mass Effect, Bioware, or the characters.

* * *

"John! Did you change out the laundry?" Kaidan called from upstairs. He was already snuggled in their bed at their home in Vancouver.

A faint "Yeah!" Came from their downstairs laundry room, followed by the faint rumble from the dryer.

John trudged up the stairs, wincing as the movement hit a nerve in his hip.

"You okay?" Kaidan asked quietly, following John's movements to his side of the bed.

"Hn, nothing I can't handle." John smirked, bending down to roll up the bottom of his pajama pants before removing his prosthetic leg. He feels Kaidan's hand ghosting over the back of his t-shirt before he turns around to face him.

"It's getting easier, you know. The leg."

Kaidan looks at him with unsure eyes, but knows better than to question it. He's not the one who has to wear it so he can't judge John's discomfort level. "I'm glad."

"Me too." John smiled before pulling up the covers and settling himself inside; his and Kaidan's arms wrapping around one another.

They share a sweet peck on the lips before Kaidan runs his hands through John's buzz cut. "Sweet dreams."

John rolled his eyes and kissed him again before turning around in their bed, his back up against Kaidan's chest, the biotic's arms wrapped around his middle.

They both fell asleep to the feel of the other's heartbeat.

* * *

It's 12:30 in the morning whenever they hear a loud banging on their front door.

John was up in a flash, standing up to take a step before immediately falling down, forgetting that he didn't have one of his legs for a moment.

Kaidan was up as well. "What the hell was that?"

"Shepppaaarrrrddd!"

Both specters looked at each other as they tried to think if that voice was really who they thought it was.

John motioned for Kaidan to grab his crutches, opting for the quicker option rather than having to prepare his amputated limb for the prosthetic one.

Kaidan grabbed the crutches from their place on the wall before quickly helping John up.

"Sheepppaaarrrrddddd!" Followed by more insistent knocking again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Shepard called, steadily making his way down their stairs with his husband's help. It's times like this where he kicks himself for not buying that more expensive one story house a couple miles across town. But this house was closer to where Kaidan grew up, and it felt like home.

Once both men made it downstairs they walked over toward the front door where all of the noise was coming from, and whenever they opened it, sure enough, their guesses were correct.

"Grunt?" Shepard asked, surprised as to why the tank bred krogan was here on their doorstep this time of night.

"Shepard! I'm glad you're home. I hope I didn't wake you." He said as he forced himself into their home.

Kaidan sent an aghast glare his way as the giant pushed past them. Shepard put a hand on Kaidan's arm, grabbing his attention. The look that he gave him said "He's an adolescent krogan. He doesn't know any better."

Shepard started to make his way to where Grunt was now sitting on their couch in the living room, leaving Kaidan to shut the door.

"So Grunt, what brings you here? I didn't know you were visiting Earth." Shepard inquired as he stood next to his friend.

"I uh, well it wasn't exactly planned." Grunt said, fidgeting around on the cushions.

Kaidan came up behind John as they waited for the krogan's answer.

"I um….I had a nightmare." He grumbled, hanging his head down in defeat.

Kaidan and Shepard furrowed their brows as they glanced at one another. "You're joking right? You came all the way here because you had a nightmare?" Shepard folded his arms as best he could while still holding on to his crutches.

Grunt nodded his head slightly. "I couldn't help it. It scared me so badly that once I woke up I took a ship to the mass relay and docked it here."

"Illegally?" Shepard asked, raising an eyebrow knowingly.

"Maybe…"

Kaidan was rubbing at his eyes, already feeling a migraine coming on.

"Well, what was your nightmare about?" John inquired, shifting onto one of his crutches in order to take some weight off of his only leg.

The krogan looked down and shook his head, "I can't say. It's too…embarrassing."

Kaidan was trying to ease his migraine by rubbing at the base of his implant, but the sudden annoyance of being awoken at such an ungodly hour made it almost impossible.

John scooted forward, placing his hand on Grunt's shoulder, "Aw, come on Grunt. You can tell me. I won't tell a soul, specter's honor."

The krogan's eyes hesitantly looked up at his former commander before shifting them skeptically over at Kaidan.

John took notice of this, "Kaidan won't tell anyone either. Will you Kaidan?" he asked, turning his body around to face his husband.

Kaidan let out a sigh, not really caring in the slightest, "Nope. Promise."

Grunt moved his head in a slow nod before telling them what had scared him so bad that he flew all the way from Tuchanka to Earth.

"I was…I was out fighting Ranchi, and Garrus was there. There was blood and guts and everything, so that was awesome. But then all of a sudden, I get knocked out in my dream, and when I wake up I'm surrounded by Garrus and his Turian buddies. They were all laughing at me and pointing at my body, so I look down to find that they had put me in a sparkly pink dress! I woke up immediately after that, and I couldn't go back to sleep I was so scared. So I came here…to see if you could help."

"And how exactly do you expect us to help you with that?" Kaidan asked, trying his best not to roll his eyes at how utterly ridiculous the dream was. He was actually getting quite pissed off that just because he was humiliated in his dream that he felt it was okay to barge in on their home planet and wake them up.

"Well…uhm…I was actually wondering…if maybe I could sleep here with you guys tonight." His aqua eyes could barely look up to meet the eyes of his former battlemaster he was so embarrassed, but when he eventually caught hold of Shepard's gaze all he found was sympathy.

"Of course you can, Grunt. That dream sounded incredibly terrifying." He said, folding his arms in between his crutches.

Kaidan looked aghast at the other man, "Are you kidding me? John, this is way out of line for just a nightmare, and besides, he's a krogan!"

"And you're a Canadian." Shepard deadpanned, turning his head, "And I still let you into _my_ bed."

" _Our_ bed." Kaidan growled, "And besides, what does me being Canadian have to do with this?"

"Exactly." John sighed and turned to his friend on the couch. "I'm sorry for Kaidan's behavior, Grunt. He's just grumpy because he has a migraine." Kaidan rolled his eyes again for the umpteenth time as he stared at the other beings in front of him.

"Your mate's temper is well understood, Shepard." Grunt said, moving to stand up in front of his friend. "Now lead the way."

* * *

Kaidan lay wide awake on the left side of their bed. He could not believe that Shepard had actually been serious about Grunt sleeping with them tonight in order to console him. He was a krogan for crying out loud! And now he was laying in the middle of their bed between himself and his husband.

Grunt, however, didn't have a care in the world. He was out cold, snoring away to his hearts content. Not even a thresher maw attack could wake him up. And John Shepard was also sleeping soundly. He had the covers curled over his body and his face snug in his pillow.

Kaidan almost took to sleeping on the couch until the huge mass of adolescent krogan turned in his sleep and curled an arm around the Canadian's middle.

Kaidan froze in his spot as Grunt let out a death defying snore right in his ear, ' _Oh you have_ got _to be kidding me.'_

Morning couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Yay! ^~^ I'm so happy that it's finished! It took me FOREVER to write this little one shot because my school work has been killing me. Dx

And I know that some of you may think that Kaidan is a bit harsh in this story, but I figure that he doesn't know Grunt that well and him waking them up just for a dream would upset him way more than it would Shepard.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fic! Please leave a review if you want! :D I'm looking forward to writing more MShenko fics!


End file.
